


A Substitute Situation

by Nate_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Vintage Nate-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: In which Kecleon holds a job interview. [Revised 2/26/2020]
Kudos: 1





	A Substitute Situation

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a vintage work from my old days at FF.net, revived and revised to reflect my current style. If you'd like more information on that, please consult my FF.net profile. Other than these revisions, the general tone and feel of the text that follows is still a time capsule from the glorious early 2010s. Thanks for understanding.]
> 
> Word Count: 115 words.

"Ah, kekeke.."

Kecleon holds his clipboard close, wandering eyes scanning the list of names.

The shifty shopkeeper licks his lips. "Frogadier, mmm? He should be here soon."

Curious, he checks the time. The meeting is in two minutes.

"Or maybe he's already here, kekeke..."

Chiding himself, he jogs over to the waiting room, whereupon he blurts at the top of his reptilian lungs. "My sincerest apologies, kekeke! I couldn't help but lose track of the time! We can start now, provided you're read-"

The chameleon pauses, having stepped into a room with no one but the wind to enjoy his entrance.

The wind and a Substitute plush with an IOU attached, that is.

"...What the?"


End file.
